Tommy's Drunken Antics
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Tommy goes out with the band and dancers, and Adam. Gets drunk and makes a fool of himslef, a bar tender hits on him and once drunk tells Adam that he loves him. Adam takes care of Tommy.


When they arrived at the club Adam lead his gang in; he knew the club to well, he went there most nights when he went out, or when he felt the urge to celebrate. Tommy stuck close by Adam; he wasn't much of a party person, especially if it was in a night club. He didn't mind them, it's just he didn't like having to dance. Tommy linked arms with Adam, sticking close, trying to avoid the big crowds of people that passed, covered in glitter, leather and lace. Adam just laughed and ruffled Tommy's hair with his free hand, "s'ok Glitterbaby, stick with me and you'll be fine", Tommy just smiled a little worried, but most of it subsiding now Adam was near him.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Adam called to the rest of the band and dancers that he had taken with him; they talked amongst themselves for a while, finding it hard to hear over the music. "I'll just get a bunch of stuff, I'm sure you'll drink anything" Adam called laughing, a chorus of "Oit" came straight after, Tommy just chuckled and could feel him moving he was so close. "So what do you want TommyJoe?" Adam asked, he was gunna get him a beer but thought Tommy might opt for something different tonight, seeing as he was acting differently. "Erm…I really wanna try a cucumber martini" Tommy said childlike, still considering whether he should just get a beer after all, "Sounds…nice, your gunna taste like salad dressing after" Adam said mocking his friend, Tommy just crossed his arms and huffed like a child. "Suppose we better get them drinks in then" He said before walking over to the bar unassisted.

"Can I have a cucumber martini please" TommyJoe called to the barman over the rythematic thump of the music in the club. "Sure" Said the bartender winking at Tommy, Adam caught this immediately and looked at Tommy about to tell him, but noticed that he already knew by the colour that his face was turning. "Looks like someone likes you" Adam sung putting emphasis on the word 'like'. "Maybe he was looking at you" Tommy said trying to find an excuse, "Nope, he definitely was looking at you" Adam confirmed, "Well maybe he does that to everyone who orders the drinks so they come back and buy more, or leave him a tip, it's a good plan" Tommy added trying to shy away from the fact that he got winked at by the barman. "Riiight" Adam said looking at Tommy in a funny way, "What?" Tommy asked before looking back at the bartender, "Nothing" Adam replied.

Tommy stood at the end of the bar waiting for his drinks whilst Adam went to the other end to get the rest of the drinks in, keeping a watchful eye on Tommy. TommyJoe looked over at Adam every spare moment, he didn't want to lose him, he hated being by himself, but then the barman came back with his Cucumber Martini and he smiled, finally. "Here ya go, sorry 'bout the wait sugar" the barman said with a wide grin, "Its ok" Tommy said politely, "Thanks". The barman slipped a napkin across to Tommy with some writing on it, it was his number, Tommy went an even brighter shade of red then he already was and picked it up thanking the barman again before rushing over to Adam hiding the napkin in his pocket and hoping that no one saw it.

"Hay" Tommy said nudging close to Adam, fidgeting. "Seems like he liked you a little too much" Adam said with his eyes wandering to Tommy's trouser pocket with the napkin in, "You saw" Tommy said sure that no one had seen, "Yup" Adam said giggling, "You got some guys nuuuumber…from the baaaar, and he liiiiikes yooou.." Adam sang in a childish manner, "Shut up" Tommy said lighting slapping Adam's arm.

When they both walked over to the rest of the group, the first thing Adam said was "Tommy pulled, see that guy over on the bar, covered in glitter, nice hair…him…yeah" Adam pointed him out, much to Tommy's embarrassment, he set the drinks down on the table before him then explained what had just happened in more detail, the band loved a bit of gossip, even if Tommy was standing right there. "Niiiice" Terrance, Taylor, Brooke, and Sasha all said together, "Too bad your straight…guess imam have to make up for his loss" said Taylor as he walked over to the bar, "He's off" Adam said laughing. Tommy just remained quiet, a little embarrassed.

"So well drink up and go dancing, whaddaya say?" Adam called out over the music, desperate to be heard. "Yeah" and "Hell Yeah" were common replied that Adam heard, so he reached for the nearest drink and watched as Tommy carefully sipped his cucumber martini. "Is it nice?" Adam asked after a while, Tommy knew he was staring and making a face as if he had been sucking on a lemon. "Yeah actually, I've always wanted to try one, they taste better than I thought they would, wanna try?" Tommy explained looking down at his martini and back to Adam again. "Mmm, ok" Adam agree after a reassuring look from TommyJoe, and raising one eyebrow at the thought he just had. Adam grabbed Tommy's neck and then began to kiss him, wildly, pulling the flavours off of his tongue and wrapping it with his own. "Mmm" Adam said pulling away, Tommy just looked around to see if anyone had seen, he was in luck, only the barman had and assumed he was taken, and that's why he didn't act on his 'napkin number'.

Tommy was shocked and turning red fast. He didn't mind that Adam kissed him, it's just that it was in public, people might get the wrong idea, and he had to fight off some testosterone filled gay guys before, and it wasn't easy. "You taste like salad dressing" Adam said commenting on the horrible taste that was filling his mouth, he didn't mind it, it's just it was a little too plain for his tastes. "Aha!, thanks, I guess" Tommy said laughing at Adam downing another drink to take the taste away, "I tasted that bad, huh?" Tommy said jokingly, "No, you tasted great, it's just that cucumber martini, eurgh" Adam said downing another drink, stronger than the first. "Time to strut" Adam called; evaluating that everyone had finished their drinks apart from Tommy. "You ready Tommy?" Adam asked ready to grab Tommy and dance with him on the floor, he was looking forward to it. "Erm, I'll just finish my drink, and I'll be there" Tommy said trying to find an excuse quick. "K" Adam said, smiling, and he kissed Tommy on the forehead and made his way through the crowds of people to his friends.

Tommy drank his drink slowly, not wanting to join Adam and the rest of his friends on the dance floor, he ordered another coupla drinks to keep him going encase Adam came back, it could be his excuse, plus he needed to be intoxicated before he even thought about moving his ass and dancing. "Not a dance-y type then?" the bartender asked looking over at Tommy's friends and then back to him again, "Not really" Tommy said truthfully sighing, "I know what you need" the barman said and then disappeared, Tommy wondered what he was going on about, could this be something dirty, was he trying to hit on him again. The barman came back with six shots, "There on me" the barman said, "Thanks" Tommy said smiling, "I'm gunna need 'em" Tommy said looking over at Adam who was smiling at him.

Tommy downed the shots, one after the other, not knowing what was in them, but they worked, he was beginning to feel better already, and more confident, although he did feel really tipsy. "Th- hiccup- anks, again" Tommy said with his speech a little slurred. He leant over the bar and kissed the barman on the cheek, and he immediately blushed, "Its fine, really" the barman said going red.

Adam came over large as life, a little sweaty and his skin sparkling with glitter under the lights. "Heeeeey, Tommy!" Adam called as he walked over, "Good luck" said the barman, then walked off to serve another customer, "Heeey! Adam!" Tommy replied a little to enthusiastically, and his speech still a little slurred. Tommy tried to get up but nearly fell over because he lost his balance; naturally Adam was there to catch him. "Whoooa, how many of those cucumber martinis have you had?" Adam asked looking on the bar at the endless martini glasses and shot glasses, "Shots too?" Adam questioned, knowing that this was unlike his friend, sure he had the odd coupla of beers but he never got this drunk when he was with him, apart from the exception of Adam's birthday. Tommy just nodded, smirking.

"You think you'll be composed enough to join us…wait, who am I kidding, you can't even stand up straight, oh Tommy" Adam mumbled trying to figure out what he was gunna do, he could hardly leave Tommy by himself. "Straight.." Tommy hiccup laughing, trying to get up again and failing, falling in Adam's arms again. "You really need to sit still; I might not be here to catch you the next time you decide to fall" Adam joked, moving the blonde hair out of Tommy's eyes and helping him up again. He held him a little too long and too close, Tommy leaned his head forward and gazed into Adam's eyes, he felt safe in his arms, and that's partly why he kissed him, sliding his hand down to touch Adam's junk "Whoa, Tommy, what are you doing?, your drunk, let's sit you down" Adam said helping Tommy sit back clumsily on the stall beside him once again. Tommy just bowed his head, embarrassed and disheartened, although he was not quite sure why he did it. "You ok?" Adam asked looking at Tommy, it made him feel horrible pushing him away like that, he would have continued if he wasn't drunk, but he knew he was, he knew he would regret it in the morning, he knew that he'd have a go at Adam for letting him. But on the other hand he might now remember. Adam pushed the thought out of his head, what was he thinking, he couldn't take advantage of his friend, even if he was gorgeously cute, and tempting.

Adam kissed Tommy on his forehead, showing that he want entirely detached from him, "Stay here, don't move and I'll be back" Adam said with authority, slowing down his words so that Tommy could understand him in his drunken state, "Adam, please don't leave me" TommyJoe said grabbing Adam's arm clumsily. Adam's heart melted at Tommy's desperate touch. "I'm not leaving you, I promise, I'll be gone for two minutes at the most and I'll be back to take you home, k?" Adam said reassuring Tommy of his plan. "Ok" Tommy said turning back to the bar and pressing his head down in his arms on it. Adam took one look at Tommy and then made his way over to the rest of the group, he didn't know what to say, he could make something up, but they would surely see that Tommy wasn't himself and that would make the situation worse.

"Hey Adaaaaam!" a couple of them said as they saw him coming into view, "Hey again, sorry it took so long, I tried to convince Tommy to come over but he's not feeling too good.." Adam explained when he heard a smash coming from the bar and immediately turned around. "Shit" Adam said as he realised what TommyJoe had done. Somehow, Adam wasn't quite sure how, Tommy had gotten as far as the end of the bar and then toppled over, taking the tray of empty glasses with him. Adam could see the barman that clearly liked Tommy helping him up, and Tommy grabbing something very inappropriate. Adam looked around to see if the others had noticed, and sure enough their eyes were glued tpo Tommy's behaviour. It was so out of character. "Is he drunk?" Sasha asked Adam, assuming he knew, "Yeah, very drunk, the barman gave him some free shots and I guess he didn't stop downing them" Adam explained from what he saw.

"Sorry guys, but I better take him home before he does something he really regrets, it looks like its going that way…oh no…TOMMY!, NO!...TOMMY!" Adam explained realising what Tommy was about to do and then shouting to get his attention, and hopefully stop him. Tommy was crawling away from the bar tender, across the glass which didn't seem to bother him, over to a group of girls on a hen night. Adam could see what he was about to do. One was wearing a very raunchy outfit, Adam guessed it was the bride-to-be and Tommy was making his way over to her. "Tommy!" Adam called again running over and quickly turning around and shouting "Bye, Guys" and a quieter "Sorry" as he went.

"Tommy?" Adam said bending down a little to help him up. The blood was seeping through his ripped super skinny jeans and trickling down his hands where he had crawled over it oblivious earlier. "Adaaaaaaam!" Tommy called glad to see his friend, "Come on, let's get you home" Adam told him whilst helping him up carefully without touching any of his cuts. "Sorry guys" Adam said to the party of women, "Its fine honey" said the bride-to-be before Adam tuned on his heel practically dragging Tommy away from the table of beautiful women. "Damn, he's cute" said one of the hen party group, the others agreed and Adam heard the words "Sexy" and "Nice arse" amongst other things.

Adam's friends watched as Adam helped Tommy up and out of the club. Adam pulled his Kitty up and helped him walk towards the door to leave, letting him lean on his to walk, and Tommy wrapped his arm around Adam's waist and the other on his shoulder. He couldn't walk, he was too drunk, but this was fun. TommyJoe's hand starter to slip from Adam's waist down towards his arse. Startled Adam reached around and grabbed Tommy's hand holding back around his waist. The dancers and the band saw this, watching eagerly as Adam and Tommy left. Some looked at each other, others just stared. "He's definitely pissed" Taylor noticed, "Yeah, and he's so gunna regret that in the morning" Brooke mumbled. "Look at all that blood" Adam said pointing to Tommy's cuts, "We need to get that seen too" he continued. "Noooooooo" TommyJoe cursed unfavourable of the idea, "But you might have glass in them" Adam said being the voice of reason, "No!, no, no, no" Tommy said repetitively until Adam gave in, "Ok, but we'll have to get them looked at tomorrow, when you've sobered up" Adam agreed looking at Tommy for a reply. Tommy nodded profusely. Adam and Tommy staggered towards Adam's GT, helping Tommy into the passenger seat; lifting his legs for him, gently so that he didn't make the pain worse. At this point he didn't care about getting the blood in his car.

"Adam?" Tommy called when Adam left Tommy's side to get in the driver's seat of his car. Adam rushed over, opened the door and said "It's ok Tommy, I'm here, just getting in the driver's seat, look" Adam said, Tommy just turned his head a little towards Adam and watched him, his body feeling very heavy. Adam strapped himself in, and then looked over to his Glitterbaby, he thought for a second, and then came to the conclusion that he would have to put Tommy's seatbelt on for him because he looked in no fit state to. Adam reached over and pulled the seatbelt from its position by the door, and pulled it across Tommy, and placing it by his side in the contraption that secured him in. Tommy just mumbled something, but Adam couldn't hear it.

Once they were both secure in Adam started the engine, when Tommy moved over, closer to Adam. He laid his head on Adam's shoulder, struggling under the seatbelt. He placed his hand on Adam's chest and mumbled into his best friends shirt "I love you". Adam didn't know what to say, he knew Tommy probably wouldn't remember saying anything, or Adam's reply, but if in some weird incident he did, how would he explain. "I love you too" Adam said feeling like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he had wanted to say that for quite a while. Adam kissed Tommy's head and then attempted to drive.

After a quarter of the way back to Adam's apartment Tommy finally said "I feel sick". Adam stopped the car. Blood was ok, he could deal with that, but sick. No. "It's ok Tommy, just open the door and get some fresh air" Adam said rushing to get out of his car and help TommyJoe out of the passenger side. Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and helped him out, Tommy falling on Adam a little too heavily, he really felt like shit. Both men walked slowly for a little bit, away from the car and then Tommy fell, Adam catching him of course, and they both sat on the floor, not caring if they got their clothes dirty. They were too exhausted to care. It wasn't too long before Tommy was being sick. He felt awful and vowed that he'd never touch alcohol again; which is a promise that he probably wouldn't be able to keep. Adam could see how ill his friend looked and hated seeing him in that state; he kept his hair out of his face, and rubbed his back whilst reassuring him that everything would be ok, and that he would feel better once he'd been sick. When Tommy finished puking his heart out, Adam pulled out a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Tommy so he could clean himself up, he then went to the car and got a bottle of water from the glove compartment.

"Here" Adam said passing TommyJoe the bottle of water, "Wash your mouth out". Tommy just laughed, "I'm not that dirty" Tommy struggled to say, but Adam caught it loud and clear and said, "You are when you wanna be". "Come on let's get you back in the car and go home, you could do with a rest, and to be honest I'm shattered" Adam said helping Tommy up, and struggling to get up himself with the weight of both him and Tommy together.

Once in the car Adam and Tommy were silent. Tommy felt like shit, and Adam was too exhausted to talk. As they drove Adam hummed part of his new song that he was writing called Outlaws Of Love, he had the chorus, and one verse but contracted writers block and couldn't finish, but now for some reason, with Tommy in the car his mind was clear, he was coming up with one lyric and then another until the missing verse was complete. Adam was proud of himself and wanted to share it with Tommy, but when he looked around TommyJoe was asleep. Adam's humming had acted as a lullaby and Tommy had drifted off.

Tommy looked peaceful when he was asleep. Sure his make-up had ran and his hair was a little ruffled because of the wind, but he still looked beautiful in Adam's eyes, and he couldn't think of a time that he wasn't. Tommy was perfect. Adam leaned over and gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind Tommy's ear, cupping his face with his hand and said "You don't know how beautiful you are TommyJoe, if only you could see it". Adam looked back at the road and continued to drive to his house, thinking of all the things he would have to tell an innocent Tommy in the morning. He could not tell him, but he was sure someone would fill him in.

When they arrived at Adam's house, Adam pulled up in his drive, perfectly parked as always and as quietly as he could, unbuckled, slipped out of the driver's seat, closed the car door, and walked to the other side. He could see Tommy's bright blonde hair with a couple of pink streaks in out of the window. He didn't want to disturb him but he had to get him out of the car, which was the worst place to sleep. Adam undone Tommy's door as quietly as he could; which wasn't that quiet. He carefully opened the door, making sure TommyJoe's head didn't drop to one side and fall out of the car. Adam reached in, held Tommy's head and then softly picked him up and held him in his arms, supporting his head, and carried him into his house, locking his car with the keys trickily.

Adam laid Tommy down on the sofa, brushing his hair out of his eyes and getting a sheet to cover him. As Adam laid the sheet down on top of TommyJoe, he moved, just a little, and then settled down again. Adam could breathe again. Adam knew that once Tommy was asleep there would be no waking him, he was a heavy sleeper, so Adam sat and watched him doze into a deep sleep before removing his eye make-up gently. As the glitter was wiped away Adam saw the true Tommy, the innocent guy that was sleeping before him. He looked beautiful. Adam didn't want to leave him, he felt all protective at this moment in time, but saw that Tommy wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
